Jane & Tarzan, Today
by Galelasa
Summary: Jane goes to a rainforest island with a crew to research the silverback gorillas, only to be surprised by a man who has never seen creatures like him before. Rated PG-13 for swearwords and implied sex. Please R&R!


Hello everyone! This is my first ever story on here, so I hope you all like...it's rated PG-13 for language and implied sex. Please R&R!! I should get teh chapters up pretty quickly, I have to finish writing them...and I know it's not indented, I had it indented in Word but it didn't format it when I uploaded.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One  
  
A woman stood at the rail of a small ship, a windbreaker wrapped around her torso. Her khaki capris flapped around her calves in the wind, blowing her long brown hair around her heart-shaped face. She had dark blue eyes and a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose, hardly noticeable. Her face, neck, arms and legs were tanned from summer days camping and canoeing. Over her windbreaker a green gem on a leather strap hung around her neck.  
She was staring into the horizon, her eyes alight. An island was visible over the clear, bright blue waves of somewhere in the Caribbean. A somewhere that was completely uninhabited by human life.  
"Good morning, Jane," a man said, coming up beside her. He was dressed in a windbreaker and a pair of faded jeans. His curly light brown hair was being blown in the wind.  
"Morning," she said, leaning into the wind. The sea spray sprinkled her face. "It's a beautiful day," she said.  
He nodded, staring into the horizon at the clouds. Finally he said, "Jane, is it too late to talk you out of this?"  
She sighed. "Kevin—"  
"Just listen," he said. "I really don't think you should do this. Gorillas can be extremely dangerous. They can kill you. I don't want you to get off on this island."  
"No," she said, "You listen to me. You cannot talk me out of this. I have planned for this trip for a year now and will go through with it! The gorillas will only become aggressive if we invade their territory—"  
"But you are," he said. He turned his chocolate brown eyes to stare into hers. "The whole island is their territory."  
She sighed heavily. "Kevin, I'll be okay. I'm going to the island, and if you try to steer away, I'll jump out of the boat and swim there."  
She turned and walked down the deck, a deep frown etched into her forehead. A little blond woman bounced up to her.  
"Hey Jane!" Chelsea said. She was up to Jane's shoulder, with chin-length, slightly curly blond hair and brown eyes. She was grinning. "Aren't you excited? A day away!"  
Jane smiled. "I know."  
"You don't sound very excited." Chelsea frowned, studying Jane's face. They had been best friends since sixth grade, when Jane had to tutor Chelsea in math. Numeration. "Who ruined your day?"  
"Three guesses," Jane muttered.  
"Kevin?" Chelsea sighed when Jane nodded. "You've gotta learn not to let him get to you. You guys are a great couple, and all couples bicker."  
"I guess." She sighed. "We've made it through bickers before."  
The island got closer by the hour. Jane sat out on deck in the wind, reading a book.  
A shadow fell over her, and she looked up into the face of Kevin.  
"I won't bother you again," he said, "But I'm just telling you that I'm coming onto the island with you."  
"There's no need," she said, looking back to her book. "And anyways, you said you have to be in Chicago by the end of the week."  
"The rest of the crew can do it," he said. "I can call them on the satellite phone if I need them. I won't leave you alone on this island."  
"Kevin, I don't want to talk about this," she said. She looked up and met his blue eyes, trying to look firm. "You go and do your deliveries. Kamal's here to protect us."  
"I'm not discussing this," he said. "I'm going with you when we land in the morning."  
She glared at his back as he walked away. Chelsea was leaning against the rail, and he stopped beside her and they started to talk.  
Jane sighed and stood, squinting into the sunlight as it glanced off the waves. She turned and went to the room she had to herself, closing the door and flopping down on the cot. She was mad. Why couldn't Kevin just leave them alone?  
Shaking her head, she opened her book again.


End file.
